Im glad you're here
by ImagineToTheFullest
Summary: Hogwarts needs new teachers. Draco and Hermione have been chosen as one of the four lucky interns. But who are the other two? My first ever fanfic so... be nice
1. Prologue

Fanfic – Im glad you're here

_Disclaimer : I do not and will never own Harry Potter... DAMN_

_Prologue_

"Malfoy"

"Granger"

The two former enemies stood opposite of each other with arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Hermione couldn't believe that she was going to spend a whole year with _the ferret. _

Draco looked at her with the famous Malfoy sneer.

"What are you doing here _mudblood_? Lost Potty and Weasel did you?" Hermione felt her whole body tense at the word he called her every time ever since the second year.

Of course being a muggleborn she didn't know what it meant at the time and it didn't affect her as much as now. "Sod off ferret, Run along now to that two faced bitch of yours" Draco let out a growl and took two steps forward attempting to tear her horrible bushy hair.

Hermione was fast; she swished her wand forward exclaiming "_Reducto!" _Draco didn't hesitate as he yelled a very powerful protective shield almost knocking her backwards.

"Never insult my friends Granger" She laughed and yelled "Hypocrite! And what friends? Pansy? Very funny you know if I didn't know you or those two gits that follow you around when we were in Hogwarts I would have assumed you three had a little ménage a trois going on."

Professor McGonagall returned with their other fellow interns applying for the teacher's job. Being oblivious to the fact that both of her former students almost killed each other she announced "Ah Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy may I introduce Mr. Zabini and Miss Lovegood" Draco exclaimed "WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 1 Dinner

Chapter One – Hermione 

The room looked spacious and grander than her old dorm back when she was a student here. Hogwarts hasn't changed one bit and she was glad. She unpacked her clothes and levitated it to the big oak wardrobe that was next to her queen sized bed that was facing the window. She looked at the other bed on the right corner also facing the corner and sighed happily. _Thank god for Luna _she thought.

After Professor McGonagall introduced Luna and Blaise she immediately greeted Luna and hugged her tightly relieved to have someone there she knew well. Draco and Blaise exchanged knowing looks and shuddered the same time as Luna and Hermione hugged.

"Wasn't it funny?" Hermione spun around and clutched her heart "Luna you scared me and how did you know what I was thinking" Luna smiled serenely and just looked at her side of the room.

"It's great to be back, I can't wait to teach." She looked at Hermione eyebrows raised and motioning her to sit next to her. Hermione went over and had a good look of her friend. Her dirty dishwater hair seemed paler and made her seem more airy than usual. She had it in a ponytail showing off her radish earrings.

The clothes she wore weren't as absurd as Hermione imagined it to be. Her beaded sling bag was hanging across her yellow long sleeved shirt with dried up flowers embroided on it. Her black jeans were covered by a simple black wizards robe. Luna grew up lovely her eyes large and a light shade of blue could be seen in them.

"It's good to have you here Luna" Hermione laughed and felt excited. "I was about to lose it just now" She looked down and felt her eyes glisten. It finally sunk in of what Malfoy said a few hours ago. _Mudblood. _Luna looked at her and threw a comforting arm around Hermione. "I don't know what he said to you but don't let it affect you, I'm here and you're alright now" Luna was right why was she crying over something Malfoy said?

Hermione gave Luna a watery smile and said "Thanks Luna we better get ready for dinner" They both changed into simple dinner dresses and made their way down.

The hall looked the same with a small difference. Instead of rows and rows of big wooden tables it was changed to a long proper dinner table filled with all old and new professors. The food was already there and Professor McGonagall looked relax at the head of the table. Hagrid, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were all there so was Blaise and Malfoy.

Hermione ignored both of them and both she and Luna sat opposite the two former Slytherins. Malfoy looked up and smirked "Good evening" Blaise nodded at Luna and Hermione politely before turning back to a young female professor whom they haven't seen before. Draco looked at her and Luna; she suddenly felt hot and was wondering why.


	3. Chapter 2  Look at her now

Chapter two – Draco 

Granger and Loony came down at last and Draco was surprisingly taken aback when he first saw Hermione. She looked different now compared to her student days. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it was before and it glistened under the star filled ceiling. He never noticed her body before and it was pretty obvious now as she wore a simple black dress that showed off her legs and figures nicely. He almost let his jaw drop but regain his composure and distracted himself with his food.

Draco turned to Blaise and raised his eyebrows "Looks like someone has finally blossomed eh?" Blaise looked at both of the girls and frowned "Who Luna?" Draco shook his head and sighed "I meant Granger" Blaise raised his eyebrows and smirked "Finally giving in to this pureblood crap?" He growled softly and shrugged it off. Dinner went by slowly and he felt like he was slipping away.

He twirled his wine glass around as he rubbed his forehead slowly.

"Tired already ferret?" He looked up to see Granger smirking and drinking her Firewhiskey. "What's it to you Granger? Felling lonely again?" Granger rolled her eyes and replied "Can't you see Luna next to me? Hmm probably not since you're too busy dozing off" Draco watched her as she flipped one of her curls behind her soft looking neck.

She pouted since she noticed there wasn't any more Firewhiskey in her glass. Loony whispered something and both off them laughed whilst looking at Blaise and Draco.

Blaise joining in the conversation asked "What's so funny?" Loony answered with the same airy voice Draco recognized "I was just wondering if you two noticing the Wrackspurts above your heads" Draco and Blaise immediately looked above their heads and scowled "There's nothing there Lovegood" Blaise said as he looked oddly at the loony girl. "Sure there is you're just to dim to see it" Granger laughed again as Loony smiled. "I'm tired already care to join me Hermione? We have a long day tomorrow"

Hermione nodded and waved lamely at Draco and Blaise. "See you two in the morning" they both said their goodnights to all the professors and turned down drink offers and quickly went out of the hall laughing. Draco wondered what they were laughing about.

_Hold on why do I care what they're laughing about? It's loony and Granger! _ He helped himself to more treacle tart and began small talk with Madam Hooch his former Quiditch coach. He finally gave in to his drowsiness and made his way up to his room.

"Well what do you think about Granger and Lovegood?" Blaise asked Draco as he sat down on the big red armchair. "It's a nuisance really Granger turned out hot though" Blaise snickered and said "Planning on sleeping with her Draco? Or you're just going to admire her from afar like you did in the seventh year?" Draco felt his cheeks burn and threw a pillow at Blaise "Are you insane? That's the worst thing I've heard so far in my 24 years of living!" He stopped for a moment and asked "Seventh year? I didn't like anyone" Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed "Whatever you say Draco but remember you can't fool your best mate…"


	4. Chapter 3 Dreams

Chapter 3 – Luna 

_The knife slashed across the women's face as Luna tried to make a desperate run for it. She heard a scream as her back was turned. She willed herself to not look and ran forward to the clearing. Her midnight blue robe was torn by the rose bush that made her fall to the ground. Her eyes widened at the figure approaching her. He had his wand out and hood up to shield his murderous face. Her wand was tucked behind her ear as always as she made a desperate grab for it. The figure let out a sneer "You're going to die just like your mother did" Luna gasped as he reached for her throat and choked her. She manages to kick the figure in the groin and he released her with a loud yell. She swished her wand forward but she was too late. She heard an angry yell "AVADA KEDAVRA!" a green bright light swished past her and she fell once more…_

"NOOOOOO!" Luna screamed as she looked around wildly. She heard a loud thud and quickly took her wand out. "Luna what the hell was that for?" The room was dark and Hermione turned on the lights. Luna stared and realizes "It was a dream…" her forehead was sweating and her blankets were ruffled. " I know you just had a nightmare but could you please put your wand down so that I can comfort you with ease?" Hermione asked gently with a worried expression on her face. Luna lowered her wand and starts shaking again. Hermione swiftly was by her side and asked "What happen?" Luna looked at her and started explaining.

She stopped and suddenly felt someone watching her.

"What is It Luna?" Luna shivered and continued; when she finally stopped "What you need is a bit of chocolate it helps trust me" Hermione rummaged through her bedside drawer and pulled out a mars bar. Luna being a witch frowned and looked at it as if it was an alien "What is this mars bars? Does it really come from Mars?" Hermione laughed and answered no. Luna took a bite out of it and her eyes grew wide "Wow this tastes better than pumpkin pasties!"

Hermione beamed and grabbed a bar herself. The two interns sat next to each other munching on the mars bars enjoying the comfortable silence by the fireplace they moved to. Hermione insist on wrapping Luna with a thick wooly blanket and Luna couldn't help thinking that Hermione reminded her of her mother.

"Thanks for everything I feel much better now" Luna smiled at her friend and made her way back to bed. Hermione followed and soon the two of the, drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The next day came pretty fast due to the events of the previous night. Luna put on her robes and stockings made up of little straws. Hermione raised her eyebrows "You know surprisingly that actually looks good" Luna smiled and promised to make one for her birthday. They made their way to the dungeons and met up with Blaise and Draco.

"Granger we've been waiting for over ten minutes!" Draco had his arms folded whilst Blaise just looked bored and seemed unfazed of their arrival. "Draco you must have several Wrackspurts above your head" Blaise gave one look at Luna and starts bursting out laughing while Draco scowls and Hermione giggles.


End file.
